Hidden in the darkness
by Lilithxfic
Summary: “ The coma, the mental institution…mom…it was all... Sam said. Story Complete! Please read & review! : FINAL Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own the show or the characters. **

Ok, this isn't exactly a sequel, it's a different story, no one will get lost, I promise. However I decided to use a character from my other story ( she belongs to me :-) Lindsey from ' **That's my first time'**. She is also a hunter ( sort of) Dean and Lindsey already know each other from other gig. She also knows Sam too from their last time. 

**By the way:** I love reading reviews, they are welcome :-) good or bad! So don't forget to leave me one, please!

**Summary: Sam and Dean receive a call to help a friend on a hunt. But do they know exactly what they are up against? Some places are better left undisturbed. Lots of angst, mystery and supernatural. :-)**

" Sam!" Dean saw his brother falling hard on the ground; he got back and helped Sam up. " I twisted my ankle! Shit!" Sam said. Dean allowed Sam to put his arms around his shoulders. " We can't stop, come on! Try to go as fast as you can" Sam knew the best was to keep running, he felt like asking his brother to go, to run as fast as he could, but he knew Dean, He'd never leave Sam behind.

" It's getting closer! Dean!" Dean looked behind to see the red eyes following them in incredible speed. " Fuck! We gotta get to the car".

The forest they were at was different even for them, the moon light couldn't reach through the trees, the temperature was freezing, some unusual kind of cold. The sky was dark like a rainy day, one of those damn strong rainy days. Several pairs of eyes seemed to watch them closely. Voices were being whispered, and the voices echoed loudly among the trees. Crying; screams and sorrow; desperate calls could be heard as well. Steps in a hurry, steps from scared people running seemed to be competing with Sam and Dean, and yet, they couldn't see anyone. Even his EMF was weird in that place. As if nothing supernatural could be detected. If they didn't know about all the dangerous beings that remained hidden in darkness, they could say that place was hell, or even worse. A living nightmare and they couldn't wake up from this one.

Finally they saw the car. Dean opened the passenger's door and pushed Sam inside; quickly he hurried to his side and not even looked behind. Dean tried to start the Impala, he was out of luck.

" No , no, no! Don't do this to me!" Dean was squeezing the wheel, Sam was looking around. " Hurry up Dean! There is something coming!"

" Shut up Sam, I am trying" Over and over, he tried to start the car. " Start! Start!"

" DEAN!" Their hearts were beating fast. Getting scared like that was rare, but they were. The unknown in that forest was frightening. Reflected on the mirror, were the red eyes. Suddenly the Impala was freezing, just like the forest.

" Please honey, start!" Out of the blue, Sam had one those headaches, a painful one. He could no longer hear his brother working things out with the car, or feel the cold.

" Sam! Sam!" He also forgot about everything else for a minute. Sam was having one of his visions. " Now it's not a good time Sam, look at me. You have to focus!"

Sam looked at Dean. He was rubbing his hands on his temple. " This is getting more painful every time". Still with his eyes shut he whispered a few words in Latin.

" Sam…what are you saying? What is it?" He was breathing hard.

" Start the car Dean!" He tried again and this time it worked. Not giving a second thought he hurried out of that place back to the road. Slowly Sam's breathing was coming back to normal.

" Are you alright?" Dean asked checking his brother.

" I had better days" They were both breathing more calmly now.

" What a fuck is that place? The guns won't work, neither my EMF! I never saw or heard about anything like that!" Dean was angry. He didn't like to leave unfinished business behind. But this time he had no choice. They were both hurt, the weapons were useless, and the woods not only had ghosts, but many other screwed up supernatural stuff. " What the hell was following us anyway?" Sam asked curious. He didn't have time to see what it was, everything happened too fast. The guns were not working, Dean was screaming for him to run, the steps and the screaming seemed to be so painful. The eyes watching all their moves.

" I don't know Sam! All I saw were the eyes. Could have been a wolf , a demon or even a dog if you ask me. How could we hear all those sounds, be chased and see nothing?"

" We tried all we had Dean, how can that be? All of the guns? It's impossible!"

Dean just shook his head. Whatever that place was, whatever happened there, it wasn't meant to be found. It wasn't meant to be disturbed.

" What were you whispering back there?"

" I don't know actually. That vision was different. I didn't see anything, I just heard these words being whispered in my ears. Although in my head, the whispering was damn loud. I thought I could give it a shot."

" Whatever it was, worked just fine".

In silence they got back to the motel.

Dean perked the car and helped Sam out.

" How bad is it?" Dean asked observing the difficulty Sam was finding in walking.

" Not as bad as the cut on your face! You gotta fix that dude!"

" You are just jealous of my new battle scar. New story for the chicks"

" Yeah? What are you gonna say? You chased a bad guy who stole the purse of an old lady?"

" The story is not the important, the final act when I am the hero is all that counts" he said with his usual smug grin. He opened the door and led to the bed, then he got back to the car to grab the bags.

He cleaned his face and gave Sam a hand with injuries too. They had some cuts but nothing major. Dean went to the shower first, then he helped Sam, as much as Sam let him.

" Hey Dean, you have a message"

" I must have missed it during all that mess in the Impala." He opened the phone to check it.

" It's Lindsey, she is Bradford hunting something and she needs our help".

" What about the forest?"

" That's gonna have to wait. We don't even know what is out there or how to destroy it. Lindsey can be in trouble."

" What is she hunting?"

" She didn't mention. I am gonna give her a call."

He dialed her number, waited, waited, but she didn't answer. He tried again and again, but got nothing.

" She isn't picking up, damn it!" Dean said closing his phone harshly.

" Let's pack".

Inside the Impala, ACDC on (highway to hell, love this song haha) Dean was singing along, Sam had his laptop opened, checking Bradford's latest news. It had been a month since they had saw Lindsey for the last time. When all that body switching happened.

" That girl is a trouble magnet." Dean said. Sam looked at him with a smile. " Just like somebody I know" – Sam said.

Even though, his brother wouldn't admit, he had strong feeling for her, she had strong feeling for him as well. They were just too stubborn to admit it to each other. So they played this flirting game every time they saw each other.

" Dean calling Sam back to earth". Sam got back to reality.

" You think too much little bro".

" I was thinking about how many times you mentioned Lindsey. You've been talking about her quite often for the past weeks." His smile was huge on his face by now.

" No I haven't!"

" I am just saying. You talk about her even when we are hunting. You wanna know where she is, if she is ok.".

" Fine, I won't mention her anymore, if you have to make a big deal out of everything".

" Admit it, you were worried".

" I wasn't, she is a big girl".

" I know you! If any other stranger had called , you'd try to figure that creepy place out first and go after the other gig afterwards."

" I am just not eager to go back there, so why not go to Pennsylvania".

" Have it your way, but you are not fooling anyone".

" If this gets any more girly I will sell this conversation to Oprah". He turned the music up and started singing along again.

" Gee Dean, you will end up deaf" he said turning the music down again.

Dean reached the radio and turned it up once again. " You will make a wonderful grandma one day" he got back to his singing. Needless to say, Sam ignored and turned his attention back to the laptop.

" Any luck?"

" Nah, nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever she is hunting, it's not here." Sam closed his laptop. He could see the worry in Dean's eyes. " Try her phone again".

He did. Once, twice, three times. Still nothing. All he got was her voice mail.

" I must have tried 30 times by now. She would have seen her missed calls. Damn!"

" Maybe her phone is not working, or maybe she is a place with no signal. We both know the supernatural can interfere with electronics." Dean let out a sigh. " Or maybe she really _is _trouble." He sped up the Impala.

To be continued…

**So, did you like? I hope so. Please leave a review :-)**


	2. What was that all about?

**Note: I don't own the show or the characters…blah blah… you already know that :-)**

**Thanks to: Ghostwriter for the review and anyone else who read the first chapter:-)**

**Also I decided to change this chapter. I had a better idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bradford – Pennsylvania.**

" Well, we are here, the only problem is, where is she?" Sam brought up. Getting in Bradford wasn't enough, she could be in anywhere.

" We need a gas station, or that won't be our only problem"

" There is one right over there."

He pulled over the car and turned off the music. A guy came to assist them, he was in his 40's and had a broad smile on his face.

" Hi there, you boys just passing through?" he asked as he was doing his job.

" We are looking for a friend" Sam offered checking his computer again.

" Tell me, have you noticed anything…unusual happening? Or maybe, heard rumors about it?" Dean asked trying not to sound suspicious, but sound like a regular curious tourist.

The man offered a smile. " Nothing unusual son. What exactly are you boys looking for?"

" Anything, really. Weird animals, people disappearing without a trace, stuff like that".

The smile became a confused look. Still the man managed to let out a fake laugh " You are out of luck boy, nothing like that happened around here, not that I heard of anyway". He finished.

" Alright then, thanks" Dean also offered a fake smile. He got back into the Impala, Sam was closing his laptop. " Nothing. I have no idea why she called us here. Which I must remind you; we are in the dark here. So, what are we supposed to do? Check every single motel!"

" Of course not, that would take too long. I guess, maybe I should try the phone again."

Dean reached for his phone, no new messages, no missed calls. He dialed her number and…after a few seconds he finally got an answer.

" Hi Dean". It was Lindsey. _Finally_ he thought. She didn't sound like someone who was in trouble.

" Lindsey, where the hell are you?" – his voice was not mad, but worried.

" I am inside an airplane, flying to US. Why?"

" What? Aren't you supposed to be in Pennsylvania?" He was astonished. Sam was following the conversation gave Dean a ' what-the-hell-is-happening-look'.

" No, why would I be there? I was in Rome for the past three weeks working on a digging/hunting gig".

" Rome? I have a voice message from you on my phone. You asked us to come to Bradford".

" Dean, THAT'S impossible. My phone had no signal there, therefore, couldn't have been me…(she paused for a second)…unless… is this a lame excuse you found to finally give me a call?"

" Why would you assume that I…" He paused for a moment and heard Lin laughing on the other side. "You know what… I do have a phone too. Why do I have to call?"

" You really don't wanna have this conversation." She cleared her throat. " Anyway, It wasn't me".

" Then who?"

" I have no idea. What were you and your brother getting yourselves into before the message?"

" Umm, we were in Nevada working on a gig"

" Ghosts play with our minds, you know that.. I will meet you guys in Nevada and we can check this out"

" Hold on".

Dean turned to Sam, fear and concern could be seen in both their faces. Had that place messed up with their minds? He took a deep breath and waited a few seconds thinking about it. Deep inside, he wanted to forget about the place. Although his curiosity has always been bigger than his logic, this time logic was speaking louder and this time, he was not supposed to hear it. Something was wrong.

" I think we should go back Sam"

" Are you sure. We can't go there unprepared."

" I know" – He got back to his phone.

" Ok Lin. I see you in Nevada".

On the road, it was already dark, Dean was driving. Sam noticed his brother shaking.

" Are you alright Dean?"

" Yeah, I am just a little cold." Sam reached for his brother's forehead; Dean got Sam's before he could touch him. "Hands off, I am fine". He didn't give in so easily, so reached for his forehead again being able to touch it. "Strange, you don't have a fever. As a matter of fact, you are cold like ice".

" I just need another coat. The heat from a chick's body would be nice as well."

Sam laughed at his helpless brother. " I am sure Lindsey can pull it off" Sam mentioned noticing his brother's smug expression. " That, my little bro, you will never know". Dean said raising his eyebrows. " Believe me, I don't wanna know about your sex adventures, specially regarding Lin".

Dean took a good look at his brother. " I am a little cold, you on the other hand, are sweating way too much. That can't be good".

" Don't try to turn this on me. I am not the one shivering and freezing".

" Exactly, you are baking like a cake, which is far worse."

" Whatever" Sam opened his laptop, for hours he had been searching about the place, the damn place they ran from. He wasn't lucky though. It was like if that forest didn't exist. Their last hope was the library and face-face questioning.

" You know Dean, I am not sure if we should go back there. Can't we just ignore the fake message?" He said passing his hand through his sweaty face.

" Look at you, seems like you just left gym. This is not only about the message. We have to find out what's there".

" Look at YOU! You can barely keep a steady hand on the wheel. It's not so cold."

" And it's not hot, at all".

This battle Sam could not win. Dean was stubborn and he wouldn't stop until he knew what was going on. Even worse, until they were back to normal. He wanted to convince his brother to let him drive, get a blanket and sleep for a while. Truth to be told was. Neither of them was in a good shape. He didn't trust himself driving at the moment anyway. Silently watching the highway along the way, something caught Sam's attention.

Those eyes. The creepy red eyes! He could see them, all over the road, observing the Impala through the bushes. The sad, frightening weeping was back as well. Screaming, crying, help requests, echoing in his ears.

" Dean!" he screamed covering his ears with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. " It's here, the thing… things… they are here!"

Dean looked around and noticed they were surrounded. Thousands of red eyes along the highway, observing them.

" Great, a party in the middle of the road!" Dean said as he sped the Impala. Sam was still covering is ears, rocking his body back and forward. His sweating was out of control and Dean' s hand could barely hold the wheel. He felt like he was losing the control of his moves so freezing he was. His fingers were turning into ice cubes, his arms seemed to be turned into stones. Sam wanted to scream for his brother to stop the car. However, his throat felt unusually dry and the words wouldn't come out. _Shit!_. Panic could be seen on his face. Dean was also trying hard to keep up, unfortunately, few minutes later, he could no longer feel or control his hands, arms or fingers. _Shit! _ The Impala went straight into a wooden pole. The things seemed to have happened in slow motion. Sam managed to let out a slight scream as he covered his face protectively with his arms, Dean did the same, but not before giving his brother an apologetic look.

The only thing that stopped this crash from being fatal was the last resource Dean had. His feet were still obeying, so he hit the breaks hard, decreasing the impact.

Darkness almost took over boys, all they wanted was to stay there and wait for someone to pass and call a damn ambulance to rescue them. When had they ever been able to be normal? Not even in a car crash, after all, the screaming never ceased and the unknown forces never left.

Dean noticed something pulling his brother harshly and quickly through the window of the car and dragging him into the bushes. Sam grabbed his brother's arms, his grip wasn't strong enough though.

" Dean". Was all he could whisper.

" NO! Sammy!" He hurried to step out of the car, his head was hurting like hell. His head was covered in blood from the injuries both he and Sam suffered. He ran after his brother, ignoring the looks directed to him. He chased Sammy's blood, stumbling on his feet. The noises inside his head were getting louder and louder. " Fuck! Stop it!"

What he was shouting at, not he even knew. He knew they were close to Nevada. But not so close to the forest where this things came from. What was happening there? Were they allowed to leave that place? Had they waken something up?

Dean recalled getting lost while trying to find a motel to stay as soon as they arrived in Nevada. They were actually just passing by. Dean had one of his brilliant ideas to take a shortcut.

" You and your shortcuts! Why do I listen to you!" Sam began bitching about it.

" Drama queen! Your lack of faith breaks my heart Sammy". Sam smiled and punched Dean's arms. "Ouch! Big mistake! Wait until we find a motel!". Always smug.

" If we find one. Where the hell are we anyway?" Dean raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

" We are…on…a highway…going…somewhere".

" Right. I am glad we ironed things out then".

That's when they found the damn place. As something, shapeless appeared in the middle of the road.

" Dean, watch out!" Sam screamed getting his brother's attention. Dean was listening to music, singing along.

" Crap!" He forced the Impala into the bushes to find a hidden, abandoned highway.

He hit the breaks pulling over the car and checked if Sam was ok.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah. You?"

" Peachy! After all, I was _just_ pushed out of the road!." Dean said double checking his car.

" Yeah, to another one apparently" Sam pointed out the long way ahead of them , covered in grass, but visible. " You think we should check where this leads to?" Sam finished as he felt nothing weird regarding the highway.

" Sure _Neo_, and maybe we get to follow the white rabbit too".

" It could lead us to a town!"

" Or not".

" I dare ya!"

Dean let out a sigh and gave his brother a look then a grin.

" Deal, lets go".

He was brought back to reality when he saw Sam, squirming on the floor, being tormented by something not recognizable. And Dean couldn't get to him, the noise on his head was too loud, he fell on his knees and covered his ears never taking Sammy out of his sight.

"_Sam"_ He wanted to focus on his brother. His brain was about to give in. Thousands of different voices were resounding loud in his head. Asking for help, threatening, shouting. It was too much. "_What is this all about!"_ He kept repeating inside his head wanting to block some of the pleading.

He saw his brother blacking out few seconds before he lost consciousness too.

**I changed chapter 2. I had another idea, which I liked better. Tell me what you think! Leave a review please :-) **


	3. I am not nuts

**Notes: Always very thankful for reviews! Don't forget to check chapter 2 as I changed it. Not everything, but is the way things were going. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**By the way, I don't own the show, I don't own Sam or Dean ( But I wish I did :-)**

It seemed all a surreal dream. They knew darkness very well. It was a nasty thing. Demons, angry spirits, urban legends, blood, townies…they were used to all that.

Dean starts opening his eyes slowly. The loud sounds inside his had had ceased. The first things that came to his mind wasn't the weeping and screaming which almost drive him mad, or the aching of his body though. Sam; his little brother was squirming on the floor, tormented by something invisible, nevertheless, powerful. Sam was an easy prey when it comes to playing to man's mind. Not because he was weak, not because he couldn't handle his job, but because he still had no control of his gift; his 'shining'. Mind games were far the worse kind of torture: illusions, fake memories, nightmares, visions, voices being whispered. Dean was not able to protect Sam from those.

Slowly, he began trying to make sense out of the latest events occurred for the past seconds he had been conscious. He finally succeeded to get his eyes opened, blinking a couple of times, adjusting to the bright light. He checked the surroundings looking for Sam. That's when it got to him; he was no longer on the road, in the middle of the bushes. He was inside a tiny white room, sitting on the corner of the floor and Sam was nowhere to be seen

As if that wasn't enough… " What the fuck…" he was in a straight jacket.

_How did I end up here? Oh no, is Sam here too?_

Standing up, he attempted to get free. _Someone will pay big time for this!_

He was interrupted when he heard the door being unlocked, looking above his head, he realized there was a camera, watching his every move. _Wonderful._

Two man dressed in white came with needles. _No cute women nurses?_

" Calm down Mr. Winchester, you know what happens when you do that". One of the nurses said showing him the syringe. _I wasn't doing anything! Not even if I wanted to. _ " Now, you promised doctor Lindsey you'd behave."

_Lindsey?_

" Umm, I did?" _how long have I been here?_

" That's right. Now, do we have to put you to sleep or will you be good?" The other nurse asked as if he was talking to a child. _Cut the crap dude!_

" I guess that I will be good?" He decided the best was to play along, at least until he finds out what had happened. And where Sam was.

" Wise choice, now we will take that off so you can talk to your doctor. If you attack anyone, there will be consequences". _Gee, what have I done to this people?_

" Sure chief, I will play nice". He said making fun of the nurses.

One the men came and removed the straight jacked from Dean and led him to another room.

Through the hall, he observed the patients. All kinds of nuts were there. People talking to themselves, behaving like kids, some celebrities like Marilyn Monroe, Carmen Miranda, even Batman and cat-woman were there. _And I am Snow White._ He thought as one of the nurses pushed him inside a room. A woman was sitting on the chair waiting for him. She got up and came to shake his hand.

" Good morning Dean. You seem to be well today".

Lindsey, thank God. He was safe. She was gonna find a way to get him out. She gave him a sign to sit on one of the chairs and asked for the nurses to leave them alone.

" I am glad to report you have improved a lot since last week Mr. Winchester. Your injuries are healing and you are being such a good boy. Congratulations!" _You too? Talking to me like that?_

" Lin, I have to admit. You did a great job, to fake an ID is easy, but to actually get the job was beyond my expectations. Good girl. Get us out of here."

Lindsey gave him a confused look and a smile. " Funny Mr. Winchester, you are not going anywhere. We talked about it, remember?"

" Is there anyone listening? Please, tell me there is."_ And that's why you are playing that role on me._

" You know there isn't. This is our private talk. We do it every day". _Heck, I am screwed._

" Just refresh my memory…doctor. How long have I been here? Where is my brother?"

"You ask me that sometimes. Cant you really remember a thing?"

" I remember the freezing, and the car crash…trying to get to Sam and help him".

" That's all?"

He nodded. _Pretty much._

" Ok. You have been here for over a week now. The police found you and your brother in the middles of the bushes by the road. Sam had major injuries and as unconscious. You were lying next to him holding a knife. There was a lot of blood. Since the moment you woke up, you kept repeating some words: eyes, weeping, help, invisible forces, etc… The police brought you here because you wouldn't make sense out of anything. Like if you were in a shocking state. You have been violent for a while, hurting yourself and the nurses. Yesterday you had some improvement though".

Dean swallowed hard. He took a few minutes to let all the information sink in.

" Is Sam ok?" _Be ok Sam_

" He is in a coma. He is not brain dead, however, the doctors are not sure if he will wake up or not".

" Coma? That's not possible, he wasn't that bad when he blacked out." _Was he?_

" He was really hurt. Do you remember hurting him?"

_What? _" NO! I'd never do such thing. I was trying to protect him!" _You have to believe me Lindsey._

She nodded and offered another smile. " Of course you wouldn't."

" I am not nuts Lindsey. Come on! Something has got to make sense in this freaking place!"

" It does Dean. But you have to get back to reality".

" Ok, so what reality am I in? Who am I here uh? Maybe a I am the big bad Dean who is capable of hurting his own little brother, yeah, maybe you will tell I am not a fucking hunter, that my mother is alive and all my life has just been a fake story my mind came up with! That you and I never met, and by the way, we never had sex either!" She had her eyes wide open. Dean had screamed before, he had been angry before, although, never used such words or revealed such story. He lets out a sigh.

" I don't know what kind of strange life you had before you showed up here, but I assure you, we've never met, let alone had sex." She kept her cool. They stayed in silence for a while.

" Maybe you should go to the room with the others. The book you like to read so much is on the desk you always sit".

_Book? Dad's journal?_

" Don't do this. I am not crazy. I need to see Sam"

" That's not possible Mr. Winchester".

" Why the hell not? He's my brother and I have the right to see him."

" You are not allowed out of here. That's why".

" Then get me a permission! I have to see him…please Lindsey".

" I'll see what I can do". She got up from the chair and offered him her hand.

" I'll follow you to the room, let's go". _You are kidding me!_

" I won't take your hand. I am not a child you know?"

" Whatever works for you. Sometimes you prefer to walk around holding my hand".

_Maybe if I want to get into your pants!_

She walked beside him through a long corridor. In some rooms, he could see people in the worst conditions a human mind could allow. Why did people go insane anyway? To run away from a bad reality? To live in a dream word? Because they had a traumatic experience? The human mind was fragile for sure. The imagination can take you to paradise and it can take you to hell as well. It plays tricks on you. _But how do I wake up?_

That had to be a dream, that had to be a trick. His life could not have been just a story his imagination came up with. It was real alright. He only had to figure out what was going on.

" So, did I hit any woman? The nurses you know? Is that why I don't get the cute ones to help me?" He asked observing some girls dressed in white walking around.

" You are shameless indeed. No Dean, you hit some people, but only men. The girls usually stay with the elderly".

" Figures. I am glad I didn't hurt any girl. Not really my style."

" You are difficult to get Mr. Winchester. Sometimes you act like crazy. And then, here we are, and you act as a sane man".

" Do I drive you crazy by doing this? As in a charming kinda way?"

" No, you challenge my studies".

" Damn, I would prefer the other way around." They got the room and Lindsey pointed to the desk where his dad's journal was.

" I will see you tomorrow. Play nice".

" Sure, what else can I do around here?"

He sat on the desk and opened the journal. Unfortunately, it didn't look the same. His father's notes were gone, the articles, the drawings. All he could see was his own handwriting, and the story of his life written as if it was a book. Nothing but a book.

" No way! If I am not crazy, then I am one step to become one". He closed the book harshly. _Damn it!_

The night came, Dean had survived the day. He was taken to a room, lucky for him, private room. The doors were all kept locked and the only furniture was a bed. One terrible, uncomfortable bed.

_Worse than the motel! Gee!_

He closed his eyes and started thinking about a way to get out of there. The thought all the possibilities on how that happened. Where was he really? Was he in a come? Is that why nothing matches with his memories?

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a tall figure pass through the tiny window on the door. He got up and walked slowly to check it out.

Outside, everything seemed normal. Lights out, silence, the nurse on call reading a magazine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

When he turned his back to go back to bed, he couldn't believe, Sam was standing right in front of him.

"Sam!" Fear and happiness took him over.

" Hi Dean. You look like as if you have seen a ghost"

" I am good. I am just beginning to believe that I have lost my mind"

" Not yet anyway. But you are close".

" What are you? A spirit playing with my mind? Or my brother using his shining to tell me everything is gonna be fine?"

" Neither. I am not even here." Saying that Sam disappeared. Before Dean could manage going back to bed or even understand what had just happened, a noise, different from the sound he heard before was resounding inside his brain once again. It was similar to a beep, a continuous beep. Louder than a human should be able to put up with.

" Not again! Not now!"

He kneeled on the floor and covered his ears. " I am not crazy!" _I am not crazy, I am not crazy!_

Before he could pass out from the unbearable sound. The nurse on call came in and inject something on him. Something that took seconds to kick in and take his mind to darkness.

**So? Did you like? Yes, no? Whatever your opinion is, leave me a review:-) Please!**


	4. All alone

**Note: I am so happy with the reviews. I tried to answer them, don't know if you got the reply, but I am grateful. Thanks a lot :-) !**

**I don't own the show, I don't own the characters ( Just Lindsey) !**

**I know I didn't explain much about the forest yet, I assure, all that has happened so far has to do with the forest. So stay with me!**

Sam had been wondering for a few hours what had really happened back on the road. He couldn't remember much, except, seeing himself lying on the floor in the bushes. He saw Dean trying to get to him and blacking out few seconds later, a few inches away from his own body. He waited; there was nothing he could do. The thought of being dead crossed his mind; it was not the first time though. So many weird things events had been occurring, one more added to list of creepy day after in his life. Is that what happens when you die? You become a ghost? Then you see your lifeless body … and… is that it?

Nah, it couldn't be.

A couple of hours later a car passed by and called 911. An ambulance and the police came to the scene.

Paramedics came and checked both Dean and Sam. Thanks God, they were both alive. Sam was barely breathing but alive. One little detail came out wrong.

A knife on Deans hands.

_Where did that come from?_

The paramedics gave Sam some oxygen and put him inside the ambulance. Dean however, had other destiny. His eyes met the officer's eyes for a second. Just for a second, then he passed out again. Instead of the ambulance, he was taken to the police cruiser.

_What the hell! He needs help too!_ Now Sam was desperate. Did they think Dean hurt him? No way!

Dean was taken away and Sam to the hospital.

He followed the doctors working on him, lots of people coming and going, the nurses running like crazy. Tubes down his throat, blood everywhere.

_That's what happens when someone is being saved. This is so weird._

Hours later, the doctors were done and Sam's body had been moved to a private room. The room was simple, white, not too big and not too small. There were two chairs by the bed, in case he received any.

Most of the time, he was the sitting down, watching out for himself, waiting to wake up.

The doctors would come and go all day. The nurses came more often. They never brought good news.

" He is in a coma" – the doctors discussing how the procedures had gone.

_A coma? Oh no. _

Sam knew many stories of people coming out comas. The difference is, there was normally someone by their bed, talking to them, asking them to wake up, to come back, reading stories, updating them with news and family events. The family would come and spend hours with their beloved, praying and wishing.

_Who is coming for me? _None would come for Sam. He had no idea where Dean was or if he was ok. His father was not to be mentioned. The man didn't even returned the call when Dean was dying sometime ago.

None would come to talk to him, and ask him to come back, tell him stories.

_I am on my own here._

" Oh my God, what happened to you Sam? You are so young" – One of the nurses used to talk to him once in a while. She came more often than any other doctor and staff member. Always checking if he was ok.

_Dean would get so jealous_. Sam couldn't help but think about his brother's face when he knew the treatment he got. Susan was a beautiful caring woman. She would run her fingers through Sam's hair and caress his face, shave and clean him up.

_I bet he'd try to get her attention if he was here. And probably get angry because his little unconscious brother was getting luckier with her than him._ Those were the only times Sam could smile, despite of his condition. There was also a particular doctor who'd come regularly to see if he was improving.

" So, what really happened to this young man?" One day she asked to the doctor on call. " I heard so many stories about it". She was shaving him and the doctor was checking for vital signs, some exams they had made.

" I am not really sure either Susan. The officer told me his brother attacked him. They were both unconscious when they were found".

" Dear God. Attacked by his brother! Gee!"

_No, no, no, no! It was nothing like that! Dean didn't do anything!_

" There is a psychologist coming by to check on him. She is treating his brother and the guy wants to know about Sam's condition".

" A psychologist? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?"

" Yes, but it seems he went crazy. For a week he just kept repeating some senseless words, aggressive behavior, hallucinations. He is in a mental institution."

_Dean, what have they done to you? And to me? It doesn't make sense._

" She is on her way, so hurry up with him".

" Ok. I am almost done". Before the doctor would go, Susan called him again.

" What about relatives? None ever comes to visit the poor boy"

" We couldn't find much about him. To get his name was already difficult. As far as I am aware, the mother is dead and the father is missing. I haven't heard about anyone else".

" He is all alone".

_I guess I am._

Thirty minutes later, a woman enters the room along with the doctor.

Sam has his eyes wide open when he saw the psychologist.

_Lindsey!_

Maybe that was good sign. If she was taking care of Dean then, there was chance he was ok.

" This is Sam uh? So how is he doing?"

" Not so well. Even though he is healing just fine, we can't be sure if he is coming out of the coma or not. It's up to him now".

" What a waste. His family has a tragic history, and now this".

" How's his brother doing?"

_Yeah, how is Dean?_

" He is talking now and he is no longer aggressive, but he refuses to admit hurting his brother. He thinks we know each other."

" What? What do you mean?"

" He gave me this weird speech about being a hunter and that we knew each other and even that we had sex, like a one night stand. He challenges all my studies".

_What the hell? Is that just her putting on a show or not? They know each other! That can't be!_

" What could you expect? The guy is nuts!"

_When I wake up, I am gonna kick your sorry ass for that_.

" I don't know, sometimes he acts like a normal person. The way he talks, the things he says. It's hard to crack his condition".

_Ok, she is not putting on a show, Lin would never come up with that! Specially about Dean._

" Thanks for coming here with me, I need to go back".

" Be careful with that guy Lin. Remember where you work".

" I will doctor. Bye" Lindsey and the doctor shared a slight secretive kiss.

_WHAT! No way. This has to be just a bad dream! Nothing makes sense! I have to find a way to see Dean. _

Sam was still sitting on the chair, observing himself.

_Come on Sam! We gotta wake up. We don't belong to here. Something went wrong in that forest. They must be playing with us. How do I wake up? How do we wake up from this reality? Where are we really?_

Sam closed his eyes tight and thought about Dean. His thoughts were focused on his brother. The last minutes they spent together, the crash, the sweating.

For his own surprise, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the hospital, he was in a tiny room, with Dean.

_This is getting weirder_.

Dean had his eyes wide open too, as he could barely believe his eyes.

"Sam!" Dean asked. His voice wasn't full of self confidence as usual..

" Hi Dean. You look like as if you have seen a ghost" _Is that the best you can come up with!_ Yes, for the moment it was. He was so damn glad to see his brother. He was not in great shape, but he was ok and alive.

" I am good. I am just beginning to believe that I have lost my mind"

" Not yet anyway. But you are close". _We are both close to that. _

" What are you? A ghost playing with my mind? Or my brother using his shining to tell me everything is gonna be fine?" _The shining? It could be, but I don't know if things will be ok._

" Neither. I am not even here." _I am on bed, in coma and I want to wake up! I need you there!_

Time was not on his side, before he could say all he wanted, before he could ask Dean why everything was different from what they knew, what they have lived. He was back in his room. Doctors and nurses were around him, doing…well, what they do.

_What is it? There isn't much to do…_he wasn't able to complete his thoughts. For one second, he got back to his body.

" Sam, can you hear me?" Susan was calling his name. " Sam, open your eyes, you can do it".

One second. Sam opened his eyes.

" Dean!" – that was it, he closed them again and fell asleep.

Susan called his name again, several times.

" It's ok Susan, He is not back to his coma." The doctor assured her. " He is just sleeping"

" Awkward. But I am glad he is alright."

Sam was sleeping, a deep sleep. Troubled sleep where he could feel all the heat and sweating again. All over again.

**Where they having the same illusion or what? Hahahah I am just teasing. Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to leave me a review! **


	5. Way to far from reality

**Note: Always so glad for the reviews! I have been quite inspired to write!**

**Hi there. I am just adding a note because maybe some things were **

**not properly explained on chapter 4. I am so sorry for that!**

**Sam could see himself and everything that was happening because he was having a sort of **

**out of the body experience due to his coma.**

**He shows up in Dean's room because he was focused on his brother. He was not a **

**Ghost though .This experience of being out of his body allowed him to be anywhere he **

**wanted as long as he wished for it. Then he suddenly comes back to his room in the **

**hospital because he was coming out of the coma and getting back to his body.**

**( I have read some books where people can actually do that when they are sleeping :-) **

**They have this experiences and they can walk anywhere they want, I thought it would be interesting to use that on the story:-)**

**That's it, if I explain more I will give away my idea for the finale! Hehehe**

Carrying on:

Dean woke up the other morning feeling a soft caress through his face. _Please, don't be one of the crazy people caressing me!_ He thought not opening his eyes.

His situation the night before had certainly not been the best. The noise inside his head once again. Sam appearing in his room. The nurses putting him to sleep. And still Dean's mind had managed to provide some good dreams. Marilyn Monroe was constantly making him happy. Several nights, she had been present in his dreams, until Sam wake from a nightmare, and wake Dean as well, then bye bye Marilyn, bye bye nice dream.

What shocked the heck out of him though, was to meet her mother's eyes staring at him when he opened his own. She had been caressing his face all along, trying to wake him up gently. He sat on the bed fast, looking around scared. _This is not the tiny room I was in last night!_

" Dean? Are you ok?" she asked tenderly.

" Mom" _That's not possible._

"You look like as if you have seen a ghost honey" She said in a loving worried mother kinda way.

" I've been told" he answered remembering that was exactly what Sam said seconds before the noise start. Dean couldn't help but fix his eyes on his mother. It had been such a long time. Such a long time no one took care of him.

" Dean, you are scaring me, blink or say something". She said with a smile.

" Sorry, I just…It's been…you are here…but it can't be" He couldn't find the words. He didn't wanna believe, he couldn't allow himself to believe. It was way to good to be truth.

" Dean, did you and your brother drink last night, he had the same reaction when I woke him up!" She asked still holding her smile.

_Drinking? I was in a mental institution last night for God's sakes!_ He thought.

" No, we were…trying to solve a few problems last night" _Am I going crazy for good?_

" My boys are so grown, solving problems on your own." She came closer and hugged him tight.

_This is too cruel_. Dean thought hugging his mother back. He had no idea of what was going on. Where they were, if they were awake or not, if that was an illusion or some freaking weird reality. But that's was just too much.

To play with his sanity, was one deal, to play with his feelings however, was a whole heavy shit. For more then 20 years, all he had was his father, his brother and himself. He took care of Sammy, he was more of a mother and father to him than anyone else. Now this, now they get themselves into a hunt to suddenly their mother is back. It was an inhuman way to play with them.

" Well honey, you are running late. You gotta get up and have you breakfast, very fast though. Sam is waiting in the car". she broke the hug and met his eyes, full of held tears by now.

" Sam! Sam is here? Is he ok?" Dean asked surprised.

" Of course he is, where else would he be? Come on now."

He tried to shake all his feelings and decided to find a way out, once and for all.

Dean got up and checked his surroundings. It was a regular house. Well decorated with flowers and frames. New furniture, beautiful carpets, pictures of his family all together. Pictures of family trips. In the kitchen there was a table with milk, bread, jelly, pancakes and some juice, just waiting for him.

" Have your breakfast, you haven't got all day". She said pointing to a window outside, showing Sam inside the Impala, also looking confused, waiting.

" I am not really hungry. I think I am just gonna go".

Before leaving he thought about his father. Was he there too? Was he aware of what was happening?

" Umm… mom? Where is dad?" he asked unsure.

" He is working, of course".

" He is on a hunt?" If she was there, then what was his father doing?

" A hunt? You are always in a such a good mood. Only if he is hunting a better salary, you know his boss is not a giving person". _Regular job? Since when?_

" Sure. Right. I need to go then."

She approached him and gave him a good bye kiss on the cheek. He then went to the Impala and opened the passenger's door.

" Are you really you? Or are you weird Sam in this chapter of my week?" Dean asked before he got inside.

" It's all me. Get in"

Sam was serious. More than Dean, Sam had no memories of him and his mother; he was just a baby when he died. All of the sudden he was sleeping on a comfortable bed, being waken up by her in the morning, getting hugs, having a huge breakfast prepared. His feeling toward all that couldn't be different from Dean, he felt used, and someone or something was taking advantages of their lives.

Dean got inside, Sam started the car not really sure where to go. He would just drive. The past few hours had been too much for them.

" Dean, what happened on the road? After the freezing and the sweating… all the noises…the eyes…it all went **crazy**!" Sam had his lost puppy look. One Dean knew very well. His brother was confused and lost…gee, so was Dean.

" Please, don't use **that** word."

Crazy. He wanted to avoid that word as much as he could.

" Last night I was in a coma, today we are normal family with mom, jobs and breakfast? This is out of control. I am not liking it". They both had some tears in their eyes.

" I know, she scared the crap out of me, I couldn't believe my eyes".

" We are dealing with some heavy stuff here, and it's playing with us, mostly, it's affecting us" .

" I know, we can't let them. Just, let's try to play cool and don't lose it".

" I mean, were you really in a institution?"

" Yeah! That' was quite real. And you really were in a coma".

" I was. So, that tiny room you were…when I saw you, we were sharing the same illusion?"

" You were really in my room? I figured I had lost my mind for a second! Never do that again!"

" Do what? Getting in a coma?"

" No, showing up in my room like a freaking ghost! Specially if I am in place like that!"

" Your concern gives me hope! Anyway, how did we end up like that?"

" No idea".

" Lindsey came by to see me, she was a talking about you, that's when I knew we were not really apart. Although, Lin wasn't really the person we know".

" No shit! She was my psychiatrist!"

" She was having a thing with my doctor".

" The bitch. What mess have we got into?"

" I wish I knew, But one thing is for sure, someone must be watching us right this instant, wondering when we are gonna freak out! This has to be some sort of nightmare! Mom asked me to drive us to work this morning! We both have jobs!"

" Really? What kind?" Dean asked curious, looking at his tapes he found that none of his favorites were there. _Shit!_ No matter how screwed things were, music was a way to get your mind clear!

" Hold your breath for this one, I assist a lawyer on his cases, as I am still learning…"

" Figures" Dean interrupted.

"…and you… ( Sam opens a grin) …you work on a day-care, reading books and telling stories for kids! You are a baby-sitter!" Dean dropped all the tapes he was checking.

" WHAT! I am a what?"

" Precisely!"

" You know what! This is getting way to awkward! I can handle a mental institution…I can even handle this apple pie morning we are having with 'mom' and all, but, come on! A baby-sitter? Gee!"

" I know, how cute would be to see you doing that".

Sam had for the first time a broad smile on his face. They could make amends of their feelings, all they need, were each other.

" Never gonna happen. You are not taking me there; we have some digging to do!"

" Of course I won't take you there".

"Seriously. I am afraid of falling asleep or getting knocked out, every time I wake I am in a different place. It's not getting any better".

" Needless to say. Where are we going?"

" Any chance of trying a library here? Maybe? I don't know".

" We can give it a shot. We need to know more about that abandoned highway".

" That had slipped my mind! You gave the brilliant idea of following it, college boy! _It could lead us to town_ ( Dean said imitating Sam's words) you say!"

" Not an issue, what's done is done".

" You say so, I won't let you forget it that easily".

" Whatever!"

Sam kept driving. Dean was bitching about his tapes not being the same as before ( all the way) Until they finally found a library. Small, but still, their best shot.

They stepped out of the Impala and got inside. The balcony was empty so they rang the bell on it.

Not so much for their surprise ( not anymore) Lindsey showed up. She was kneeled to the floor behind it catching some books.

" Hey honey! What a nice surprise, what are you guys doing here?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Lindsey was smiling and being polite. No wonder.

" Lindsey. What are you doing here?" Sam asked amused.

" Sam, I work here silly. Did you two drink last night or something?"

" People keep asking" Dean mentioned.

" You work here? In the library? All day long reading, no action, no running…just reading?" Lindsey Dean knew was an active girl, always looking for something thrilling.

" I love reading, besides, you know I can't do much right now sweetie."

That's when it came to the boys. Lin was huge…she was pregnant. She approached Dean and gave him a kiss.

" You will be daddy soon. Sam will be uncle and we will move in together".

**Soon… you will know what this craziness is all about. Be patient, I am getting to my point :-) Please, let me know if you liked. Leave a review!**


	6. Evil laughs

**Notes: Hi there! I 'd like to thank for the reviews first. Then I apologize for taking a little longer to update this fic. I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter:-)**

If it wasn't for the fact they aren't in their real reality, if it wasn't for the fact that they had been to some crazy stuff before getting there, Dean would mostly be freaking out by now.

Not that maybe one day he didn't wanna have a child, eventually, when he was about _50_ or so; having a house with wife and kids was more Sam's cup of tea. Not to mention that Lindsey never really seemed to be the mother type. Her eager for adventures and positive attitude, always confident and independent was exactly what had gotten Dean's attention in her. He suddenly realized that he missed the real Lindsey, he missed all the teasing and the fighting. Most of all, he missed knowing what he was doing, where he was aware of the supernatural and knew to deal with it. Where he could rescue and save people and not to be rescued.

" Dean". Sam called his name. That situation was getting more and more awkward every minute, few of those situations, he could enjoy. Like his brother's face right now. Sam knew about Dean's opinion of marriage and steady relation. So, for him, seeing his brother involved in that mess was quite amusing.

"Honey, are you ok? I could understand that expression when I told you about it at first, but it's been 8 months". Lindsey said passing her hands through her belly.

" I am super. Why wouldn't I be…sweetie?" Sam could tell when Dean was being ironic, which was, of course, most of time. Even when things are pretty bad, he still could manage to be sarcastic.

" Well then, what are you two doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

_The day-care, you wish!_

" We just came by to take some books, before he headed to work" Sam completed, he was heading to the shelves when Dean grabbed his arms.

" I don't think we really need those" – The look on his face said it all. He knew nothing they found would help. If the thing keeping them there wanted them there, then, the books wouldn't help much.

" We don't?" Sam asked confused. Wasn't that the purpose of going there in the first place?

Dean just shook his head.

" Ok then. We'd better get going."

" Not so fast!" Lindsey warned coming close to Dean.

" Not without my kiss, and Samuel Winchester Junior's kiss too". Dean looked confused to her and Sam.

" Come again? Sam Junior?" Sam had to cover his mouth not to let out his laugh.

" Dean Winchester! What's wrong with you today? Did you drink or something?" She asked demanding her kiss and a kiss in her belly.

" People keep asking".

Dean came closer and kissed Lindsey. _Those are never too much, no matter how nutty it gets!_

Then he just passed his hands through her belly.

" Have a nice day honey. Tell those kids some good stories! You will be a great daddy soon!"

Dean offered her a last smile, fake as it could be and started heading to the door.

" That was sweet" Sam teased his brother.

" Shut up. A kiss is worth any sacrifice. Even a sweet moment".

" You did that just for a kiss. That's pathetic".

" No, those are hormones. Life lesson little bro, chances for kisses and sex, are always worth it and welcome". Dean had his smug expression. He reached for the library's door knob and opened it

Outside, things were pretty different. It was dark like night, no people on the streets; a cold wind began to blow. The sounds of crying could be heard distantly. A thin freezing rain was falling.

Dark clouds were moving fast in the sky, a dense mist slowly spread thought the street.

Sam tried the door again to go back at the library. It was locked.

" Great, door locked, what else is new?" Sam said letting of the knob.

" I feel like Alice in Wonderland".

Dean said as he noticed the pair of eyes, the same they had seen before watching them once again.

The sounds were getting more intense. Soon they could hear children laughing, steps coming from all over, walking steps, running steps. They felt presences passing by them, warm and cold presences. Invisible forces making their way into the mist. Still, nothing could be seen, just heard.

Sam and Dean were looking around trying to find where that was coming from, unluckily.

Dean gave Sam a sign to go to the Impala. The sounds had gotten too loud for conversation. They headed to it, carefully walking into the mist. Step by step, they wanted to dodge the presences. Not an easy work to do when you can't see a thing.

What a surprise for them, when they reached the other side of the street, the Impala had vanished.

" Now I am pissed, none vanishes with my car" Dean screamed to his brother.

" Bigger problems! We have to get away from here!" Sam screamed back, covering his ears.

" Where to college boy! We don't know where we are!"

" Just walk!"

The boys started walking into a direction, counting on their luck.

_Sam…Dean…_ Sam heard infant voices whispering their names…

_Sam…Dean… _

" Did you hear that!" Sam stopped suddenly making Dean bump into him.

" Don't do that, damn it!"

" Did you hear that!" Sam asked again close to dean's ears.

" Hear what!"

_Come play with us…_

" That! Didn't you hear it?"

" Yeah! Ignore it, they are messing with us!" Dean said giving his brother a sign to keep walking.

_Let's play catch…_

Sam and Dean were speeding their paces.

_Start running, we are coming…_

" Running is not a bad idea!" Dean shouted at Sam. Both brothers began running.

The infant steps were getting closer to them, opening a way into the mist. Laughs, evil child laughs echoed like thunder. The rain still falling; heavier than before. By now Sam and Dean were totally wet, the heavy drops of water hitting them hard as they ran into the darkness.

Out of nowhere, the apparition of two kids holding hands appeared in the mist, right in front of Sam making him and Dean stop harshly. They couldn't believe their eyes.

" What the fuc…" Dean started. The kids staring at them were…themselves.

" It's us" Sam mentioned the obvious. Their astonished faces met the little boys eyes.

Little Sam and little Dean.

Little Dean holding Sam's hands in a protective way. They had innocent smiles on their faces.

Sam had his eyes wide open in surprise. For a moment, they froze.

" Boooo" Was all they said, before fading. The laughs kept echoing

" I think I need a hug…this little moments will end up braking me." Dean mentioned rubbing his eyes to be sure they had really been there, in front of him.

" Dean…" Sam said worried. Putting aside for a moment little Sam he'd just seen. They had bigger issues to deal with. " You are…vanishing".

" Well, I am starving, but I don't think there are any opened diners here." Dean said as he tried to keep walking. Sam held on of his arms.

" Look at your arms! You are disappearing!".

Dean looked at his arm, getting transparent.

" Funky. I am Marty Mcfly in Back to the future." He recalled the movie as he stretched his arms to take a better look. He could see the water drops going through his skin. The evil laughs seemed to be meant for them, as they were making fun of the situation.

The he looked at Sam, who was not amused at all.

" Sam. You are vanishing too" Sam looked at his legs, they were just like Dean's arms.

" What the hell…" Sam said. Both staring at each other, while vanishing.

**So? Did you like it? Gimme your opinion, it's very important to me :-)**

**Leave a review! I will be working on the next chapter to post it soon!**

**Have a nice week everyone!**


	7. Back to the forest

**Note: Me and my notes hehehe! As you know, I love the reviews! Thanks a lot.**

**I don't the show and I don't own the characters. **

" **Sam. You are vanishing too" Sam looked at his legs, they were just like Dean's arms.**

" **What the hell…" Sam said. Both staring at each other, while vanishing.**

_If you were confused and wondering, in this chapter you will begin to understand a little of my general idea… but not everything! So enjoy!_

Carrying on…

Sam and Dean watched themselves while they disappeared, slowly. There was nothing they could do about it. Distantly, they could hear a voice calling their names, a familiar voice. The town around them was fading as well. The mist, the laughs, the darkness.

Everything was going black. It occurred to them, what it felt like disappearing. It was painless and surreal. Just like if you were falling sleep, going from this world to a dream world. They had no control of what was happening.

Even though, Dean tried to reach for Sam and grab his baby brother's hands, he couldn't.

All they could do was to wait until they were completely gone. Black was all they could see and feel for a while.

The familiar voice kept calling for them. It was no longer so distant. The voice became louder and louder. More real at every minute.

Dean could slightly feel someone touching his face, gently at first.

" Dean…open your eyes"

The voice kept calling.

Sam could also feel it, the same touch, the same voice.

" Sam, come on…wake up!"

Dean didn't want to open them; God knows where he would be this time. Where he had reappeared. At least he knew he was no longer vanishing… if he could feel the touch, meant he was back to normal. Probably, in another place.

He was forced to get his eyes opened and get up, when the gentle touch became a hard slap and Sam came to his mind. Had Sam reappeared as well? Or was he still at the other place?

" Sam" he whispered as he slowly got his eyes opened.

" Shhh, easy there, calm down" Said the voice. The hands that slapped his face were now touching his chest.

" Lindsey". He managed to say sitting down and backing up a little. He looked around scared to check where the hell he was this time. To his own surprise, he was back in at the forest, in Nevada.

He got up fast and ran to Sam's side who was still waking up. Lindsey came close to him.

" Stay back!" He shouted. Dean had gotten a little paranoid. Was he really back to Nevada? What was all those places where he had been to? Was that really Lindsey?

Reaching for the back of his pants, he found his gun. He got it and aimed to Lindsey.

" Dean, put the damn gun down! It's me!" She said. Dean looked at his brother. He was beginning to open his eyes.

" Stay where you are. I don't know a damn thing anymore!"

" Dean…where are we?" Sam asked slowly sitting down.

" I am not sure yet. Are you ok?"

" Yeah, just a little headache"

Lin cleared her throat to get their attention.

" This is sweet, really sweet you guys. But we have no time to waste; we gotta get out of here now!"

Dean let go of Sam and aimed the gun steady.

" Listen honey, we've been to some crazy shit, how do I know you are you? How do I know this isn't just another fake reality where nothing makes sense?"

Lindsey folded her arms and gave him a look.

" Are you feeling anything weird? Cold, heat?"

Dean remembered that right before all the craziness he felt all that freezing and his brother all the heat. He shook his head and exchanged a look at Sam, asking him if he was feeling anything. Sam got the message, he shook his too. He was feeling nothing.

" Am I behaving weird?" she asked again.

Dean remembered being slapped in the face when he was waking up. That's was more like Lindsey.

" I guess not. A question though" Dean said, never putting his gun down.

" What happened the last time we saw each other and the first time?"

" We have no time for this you guys! Look around! Can you heard the damn weeping! See the eyes, the shadows! We have to go! Now!" she was getting annoyed.

" Answer the question." Sam said with his pleading eyes.

" Gee". She let out a sigh. " Ok, the first time you helped me with a ghost…then we had sex. The second time we switched bodies, it was a hell of mess to be you. Satisfied?"

Dean gave her a serious look.

Then he smiled and put the gun down. He looked at his brother

" We are back Sam". Sam nodded.

" Great! Can we fucking run bef…" Lindsey could finish her phrase, when a invisible force, followed by the red eyes grabbed her and dragged her fast deeply into the forest.

" Lindsey!" The brothers screamed together and ran after her, trying to ignore all the pair of eyes looking at them.

" I need some serious explanation you know!" Dean shouted at Sam while they ran.

" How did we get back!"

" I don't know, but maybe she does! Come on!" They ran toward Lindsey screams.

_You'll never get out of here!_ They could hear threatening whispers echoing all over.

_You can't go far…_

Dean felt his legs getting heavy, difficult to move. With great effort, he tried to keep running. He felt like he was losing control of them, as if they weighed 1 ton.

" Sam!" he called for his brother. Sam slowed down and came back to check on Dean when he noticed Dean had stopped.

" I can't get the control of my legs, you gotta go save her".

" I am not gonna leave you, the guns won't work you know that"

" Lindsey probably knows how to get us out, I'll be fine, just go get her".

Sam shook his hand and kneeled beside his brother.

" Dean, your legs are fine, it's this place…you have to fight it".

" I can't alright!"

" Yes, you can, come on…"

Sam was gonna try to help Dean up, when the ground under his feet gave away, and he felt something pulling down, into the dark soil.

" Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother's hand. Using all his strength, he held his baby brother. He couldn't lose Sam, he wouldn't. No stupid force would take him under ground.

" Hold my hand tight, I will try to pull you" Dean wanted to stand up, give his brother a better help, yet he could not. His legs still felt like a stone, he was unable to move an inch from his spot, where he remained knelt. All he could count on was the strength of his arms and Sam's will to fight.

" Dean! It's too strong!" Sam was making a huge effort to maintain his grip and not sink into the soil. Lindsey's screams were too far now to be heard.

_You are all gonna die here…we will be waiting…_the whispers kept teasing.

The eyes moved fast from one side to another, appearing and disappearing.

_You shouldn't have come…you must leave…_ Another voice, a gloomy, sad voice, was crying over them. It was tender and full of sorrow.

" Don't you dare let go of my hand Sam! We will get out of this! And laugh about it later!"

" I can't hold much longer…" Holding Dean's hand was becoming a hard job, as Dean was pulling Sam out, and something was dragging him down.

" You are stronger than that! Don't give up on me!"

" You are stronger too!" Sam said giving Dean's legs a look. He knew his brother could fight the lack of control. The place was disturbing, puzzling, mind confusing. It was mostly psychological than physical.

" You have to stand up and pull me out, I can't hold. Now Dean!" Sam shouted at Dean, his fingers were slipping from his Dean's hands.

**I hope you liked. I know you are still a little confused about what really happened through all these chapters. That was my idea, none is supposed to understand it all in this chapter. Explanation coming up in chapter 8. Thanks for the patience:-) Leave a review!**


	8. Will this nightmare end?

**Note: Thanks for the patience; we are getting close to understand all this madness! Next chapter is the one! I will explain EVERYTHING! Also, thanks for the reviews! They were lovely and gave me inspiration to write this chapter :-)**

**As you know, I own nothing about supernatural. **

**Let's see if Dean could save his baby brother, enjoy!**

" You have to stand up and pull me out, I can't hold. Now Dean!" Sam shouted at dean, his fingers were slipping from his Dean's hands.

Carrying on….

Dean felt his brother's hands slipping slowly from his fingers. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam was strong, that was for sure, they were both very strong, and they were trained to be so. Not only physically but mentally as well. However, the things had happened all so fast, so senseless, from one reality to another. A bomb filled with all their emotions seemed to have exploded all of the sudden.

Dean knew he couldn't lose Sam; his little brother was his responsibility. The feeling of his brother's hand slipping from his fingers was scarier to Dean than any other situation they had been through. The thought of losing his brother to that damn weird place, a place he yet was to figure out, was frightening. Sam was the most precious thing for Dean.. His legs, still felt like a stone.

_Come on Dean! Sam is in trouble!_ His mind had to be stronger, he had to be stronger.

He alone had to overcome the willing of those evil forces. He had an extra strength though, one he could always count on. It was more powerful than all the training he had received. More powerful than his own life and his survival instincts. He had Sam's life slipping from his hands this very moment. He had Sam's eyes pleading for him to stand up. He had his encouragement words telling him he was better than that.

And finally, moments before he would lose Sam for good, he found the strength he needed. He forgot about his legs, he forgot about the place. That second was all dedicated to his brother. Screw the evil forces! Screw the damn leg too! Dean found himself standing up holding Sam's hand firmly and pulling him out. The smile on his face, was all Dean needed, in a final impulse, he got Sam out of the hole, completely!

They both fell on the floor laughing.

" Suck that up! You evil bastards!" Dean shouted to the forest satisfied. Actually, he was more than satisfied, for the first time he felt like he was winning this battle.

" How's you leg?" Sam asked getting up and offering his brother a hand.

" Never better. Are you alright?"

" Never better. I knew my big bro would save my ass".

" You kinda saved mine two. We are even in this one!" Dean gave Sam a grin.

" Let's go get Lindsey"

Ignoring mostly of what was happening on the surroundings, they ran, deep into the forest, looking for Lindsey.

" LINDSEY!" Slowing down the pace a little, they realized they had no idea where she was. Sam started shouting her name.

" LIN!"

Dean felt his brother touching his arm, asking for his attention.

" There she is"

Lindsey was knelt on the floor, hands covering both her ears; she was rocking her body back and forth. Her eyes squeezed shut.

" Damn, they are messing with her mind too" Dean said running and kneeling down beside her. Sam did the same.

Dean touched her chin and forced her to look at him.

" Lin, what is it?"

She had tears in her eyes. " William" she whispered crying.

The brothers exchanged a look.

" Who's William Lindsey?" Sam asked worried. He turned his attention to Dean.

" Who's William?"

" I don't know, she never mentioned him before" He assured his brother. Dean touched her shoulder firmly.

" It was all my fault, I can hear him… he is blaming me" she said sobbing.

" Lin, come on. They are just messing with you, don't let them do it! You are the strongest woman I know. Where did that guilt feeling come from? You are a happy, positive girl. You hear me?"

Sam shook his head. " Just because she smiles, doesn't mean she has no guilty feelings inside Dean".

" That doesn't help Sam" Dean knew everyone had their share of guilt in life, Even he had his own. Right now however, she needed to put her feeling aside. He looked at Lin, deep in her eyes.

" Lin, I don't know who William is or what happened. I am sure though, he doesn't blame you, you have to ignore the voices inside your head. You have to help me and Sam. We can't get our butts out of this place without your help". Dean said offering Lin a smile.

Lindsey also let out a secretive laugh on Dean's comment. She nodded her head and focused only on the brother's voices.

" Ok." She said and took a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed over to Sam.

" When we start running outta here, say these words and don't stop until we are out."

Then she took a small bag, which contained rock salt and gave it to Dean.

"Spread this in the car once we are inside… and gimme the keys" she said standing up slowly, still covering her ears. Dean gave her another smile.

" Is this necessary, or you just wanna drive my baby?"

" Jerk, just do what I said." They could hear her laugh among the tears.

She held both of their hands and took a deep breath. " Let's run, don't stop!"

They all started running, very fast, ignoring everything, the darkness, the eyes, the screams and the weeping. Sam kept reading the paper all along until they finally reached the Impala.

" Keep reading Sam!"

She got the driver's seat. Dean sat on the back and spread the salt. They could see a dark mist coming after them, it was aggressive. The mist seemed to try to swallow the car. Luckily, the words and salt were working and the mist couldn't get close to the car. Lin put the key in the ignition and sped up the Impala.

Going as fast as she could, until they were out of that abandoned highway, back to the regular one.

The brothers looked the place as it stayed behind. They were all relieved.

" How did you know what do?" Sam asked.

" And how did you know about the freezing the sweating Sam and I felt?"

Dean just got curious about that.

" I explain later. I will explain everything. But now… I so need a beer! They all had been though a lot.

"That's my girl!" Dean said relaxing on the back seat.

The happiness would be complete, if it wasn't for a small detail, two police cruisers suddenly coming after them. Lin forgot that she was still speeding.

" Damn it! Is this nightmare ever gonna end!" Dean whined looking the car through the mirror.

" I really don't wanna deal with this right now! Put the belt on!"

Lindsey said speeding up the Impala even more.

" Why? Are you gonna do!" Sam got worried and hurry did as Lin said.

" Trust me!"

" If you screw my car…" Dean said also putting on his belt.

She harshly turned the car , spinning it around, heading towards the two cruisers.

" Are you nuts! You will get us killed!" Sam said shutting his eyes.

" Lindsey!" Was all Dean said when he saw the cars coming in their direction, not slowing down. " We are gonna die!"

Lin on the other hand, was excited. Her adrenaline had taken over her.

Little by little, the cars were coming closer. Non of them, slowing down.

" It's now or never" She said calmly. Trusting her instincts she kept her speed. When they were about to crash, the two cruisers opened a narrow space between them and Lin passed through, inches from hitting both of the cruisers, but she passed. She let out a scream of happiness and looked behind to see the cruisers having trouble getting back the control of the car, while she was free to go on, the road clear ahead of her.

" You can open your eyes now boys! You should have seen it. It was awesome!"

Sam and Dean opened their eyes and checked themselves. Yeah, they still were alive. Dean popped his head out of the window to check his baby. Not a single scratch.

" You will never drive this car again!" he said letting out a sigh.

" Why? The cruisers are no longer coming after us and the car is intact!"

" You are crazier than I thought!" Sam said also letting out a sigh.

" But I gotta admit. It really was awesome!" Dean said smiling.

After a moment of silence, Sam got back to the previous conversation.

" You know, I still have no idea of what happened, all those places we've been to, how we got back and who is William?" Sam got all out at once.

" I know, I know. You both have many questions. Like I said, let's get a beer, and I will tell everything".

" No objection to that." Dean said, they turned on the music while they looked for a place to talk.

Dean knew Lin for a while now, but he didn't know everything about her. After all, they had only one night stand. Who was really she? And what happened all this time? They were finally going to have an explanation.

**So? Did you like this one? Don't be shy! Let me know what you think:-)**

**I will reveal my whole idea next chapter. Stay with me! And have a nice week!**


	9. Explanations

**Note: Thanks a lot everyone who left me the lovely reviews! For all the reviews! I loved them.**

**This is the last chapter. I was gonna write one more, but I saw no need for that. All the explanation is here! Enjoy! And leave a reiew!**

They had found a diner, not the best one. A simple place, one of those you find along the road, when you need to stop to use the bathroom and buy some junk food.

But they did have some tables and a waitress, so why the hell not?

They sat at the table and ordered the beer.

As soon as Dean stepped out of the car, he checked the car completely before getting into the place. Lindsey gave him a look and smiled.

" Your baby is fine" She said, feeling very proud about her awesome escaping from the police and her driving skills.

"Lucky you." he said as they entered the small place.

Sam shook his head. He was way too curious to wait.

Once the beers were brought, Lin cleared her throat and waited until the waitress was gone.

" So, first of all, who is William?" Dean began drinking some from his beer.

" Remember Dean, I told you once I had studied archaeology?" Dean nodded his head. " Well, I was actually going to graduate on that, I went o college for 2 years, that's where I met William".

" You are actually an archeologist?" Sam asked surprised.

" More or less, I have no diploma, but I kept studying by my own. I was kicked out of school by the end of the second year".

" Why?" Sam asked again.

" Because I burned a 3 thousand year old skeleton. William and I had found it during a project for school, the skeleton was to be sold for a museum and give recognition to our college, but the spirit of this skeleton was disturbed. He was a soldier who betrayed his own troops. He'd do anything to win the war, even kill his own people. Anyway, he came after me and I had to burn his skeleton. That was the first time I had bumped into the supernatural, eventually I'd deal with a lot more so, I decided to learn how to deal with this stuff, just in case. When they knew what I did to our discovery I was kicked out".

" I am sorry" The brothers said together. Lin offered a laugh. She liked to see Sam and Dean together.

Although they were so different from each other, these brother's things they did, amused Lindsey.

" It's ok. So William and I became very close. You could say we were a couple. After I was kicked out, we kept seeing each other and studying together. One day, I had made my mind on a project. I wanted to go check a temple in Egypt; he offered to come with me. It was our secret, as I was no longer a student, I didn't actually need permission to go on diggings and stuff."

She paused for a minute, took a deep breath and drank some of the beer. Sam and Dean were hooked on her life and deeply paying attention to her.

" We found the temple, we got inside… we were very excited about it. But life is no fairy tale right? The temple suddenly began to collapse… and we had to rush out of there, the place was falling on our heads. William was behind me, making sure I wouldn't stop or get stuck anywhere. He was covering my back.

When we got to the entrance…we heard a huge noise… the debris were falling all over. The only thing I can recall clearly now is… I felt his hands pushing me outside, one strong push and I was out, he didn't make it though, heavy debris fell over him. I called for help and even tried to remove the stones to save him."

For the first time, Dean had seen Lin cry. She was not really the type who cried over nothing.

" The stones were too big and too heavy, I couldn't do anything…just wait. He died before any help could reach us".

The brothers exchanged a look and reached for Lin's arms, rubbing them in a comforting act. She couldn't help but smile.

" That was not your fault" Sam said.

He knew guilt pretty well. For many months he lived with it.

" There was no way you knew that would happen, besides, he offered to go with you" Dean completed.

" I know, it's just…to hear his voice again…in a such sad and angry way…he was sweetest person." She wipedthe tears from her eyes and drank some more from her beer.

" That place…how can there be such powerful influence over us like that?" Sam asked curious.

"Prepare yourselves for this. While I was researching on the supernatural I read something about this place. You could even call it the Valley of the Damned if you wish. The place exists for a long time. Many tragedies happened there, horrible, sadistic tragedies. All this bad energy, this negativity, tormented souls that got trapped in this place Little by little, these forces became stronger and stronger, really evil and nasty. They learned how to drive a person crazy…enough to kill any human being. You two were on track there, almost dead when I found you. Good souls are trapped there for centuries… prisoners of those evil forces that never allow them to move on. That's why you hear weeping and screaming, the crying and the laughs…the place is not meant to be disturbed. It's too big, even for both you. None is supposed to find that highway. The place remains as active as it is because it feeds itself using the victims memories, fears, emotions, needs…everything it can take, it'll take"

Dean gave Sam a confused look.

" Slow down, will ya? We left the place. Sam said a few words and the car started. Then I had a message from you on my phone. That's when things went nuts"

Dean mentioned remembering the day at the hotel.

Lindsey shook her head and looked at Sam.

" What you heard, was probably a spell given by one of these evil forces in order to put you in this crazy word you've been. You two NEVER left the forest. I had been tracking you down for 2 weeks before I found you.

" Never? You mean, there was no phone call, no trip, nothing?" Dean couldn't believe it. " You were not in Rome?"

She let out a laugh.

" I haven't been in Rome for a couple of years now. Nothing really happened. You didn't go back to the hotel, I didn't call. It was all a psychological torture; you were in the forest all along."

" The coma, the mental institution…mom…it was all induced?"

Sam wanted to be sure he was understanding. He knew it all couldn't be truth, and still he couldn't believe he had been played like that. His vision had been nothing but a trap.

" Yeah. Fortunately, I had seen a spell to break this illusion on a book and it brought you back from this situation. Gee, I am surprised I found you alive." She mentioned giving Dean a look.

" Yeah, that sure was fun trip." Dean said finishing his first beer. " I must recall, who gave the brilliant idea of following the highway…" He looked at Sam. " College boy" Dean had the biggest grin on his face. For once, his instincts of not going ahead were right and Sam had been wrong.

" Well, not like you never put us in danger before" Sam said returning Dean a grin as well.

" So, what happened while you two were in this madness?" Lin was curious to know.

" Ohh, let me see" Dean started with sarcasm. " I was in a mental institution…you were my psychiatrist by the way. Sam was in a coma"

" Me? Your psychiatrist? Must have been interesting". Lindsey couldn't help but laugh. Sam carried on.

" Then our mom was alive and you and Dean were gonna have a baby. And the baby's name was Samuel Winchester Junior". Sam completed amused.

Now Lindsey was laughing out loud. "Never gonna happen! Even, if we had one some day, we'd never name him Sam". Lindsey said blinking at Dean.

" Exactly, people would call him _Sammy_ all the time". Dean mocked along.

" Thanks, that's sweet of you two." Sam said laughing too.

Lin let out a sigh. " I am so tired, to save your butts is very tiresome".

" You don't need to brag about it" Dean said taking some money from his pockets and placing it on the table.

" Sure I do, It's my moment".

The things had been cleared out. Maybe some places are really not meant to be disturbed, not even by the Winchesters brothers.

They headed to a motel, not so far from the Diner. They checked in and dropped the bags in the room.

They rested for a couple of hours and chatted about the weirdness they had experienced.

After a while Sam took a shower first and decided to go back to the Diner and grab a slight decent dinner for them.

Dean went second. He let out a moan as the hot water fell softly on him. His body was sore and tired. That was nothing better than a bath to relax.

Lindsey was listening to the water running, she had an idea. For months they had been playing to game of flirting back and forth, now was the perfect time for the second round Dean had mentioned once, as they were alone. The sex last time was not all that great, they were both too drunk, this time though, they weren't.

She turned the knob slowly. It was open. _He had something in mind._ She thought.

She silently entered the steamy bathroom and observed Dean. His muscles, so perfect and wet. The water running down his chest and his legs, the water passing through his lips… a broad smile could be seen in her face. Dean had his eyes closed all along. When he opened them, he saw Lin, standing there in the middle of the steam, wearing one of his shirts.

" That's privacy invasion you know?" He said admiring Lin as her body was also getting wet because of the steam.

" Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You've woken up the demon in me, Dean Winchester". Lindsey said in a kidding way, giving him a naughty look.

Dean bit his lips and approached her, closing the door.

" Demons I can handle…"

He said removing her shirt. He returned the naughty look and led her to the shower with him. The hot water falling over them, wild kisses that waited quite a bit to happen, their skin touching tenderly, their breathing very close to each other… the hot water falling into their mouths. She passed her hands through his bare, wet chest. He slid his hands through her thigh…

Together at last. This nightmare was finally over.

**The end!**

**The last scene was gonna be a lot sexier…I had a whole things in my head…But I will let you people use your imagination:-) Leave a review for this chapter, let me know if you liked! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
